Missing Scene: Octopussy
by SQSarah12
Summary: heres a little something i thought of as i was watching octopussy  i love that film!


**A/N I think the bomb scene in the big top deserves a missing scene set just after Bond disarms the bomb and Octopussy leaves to head back to India.**

James was in the commander's private bathroom removing his clown make-up. It had been a close call but he had saved the day once again. He knew that Octopussy was more than surprised by his sudden re-appearance and had disappeared directly after he had disarmed the bomb; he knew she was probably angry with him for keeping the fact he was alive from her. She loved him and he knew it and he loved her, which scared him to death.

"**Commander I swear on my life I did not know about that bomb do you think I would have hung around if I did!" **James was surprised to hear Octopussy's voice coming from the commander's office; he thought she had gone back to India

"**Of course**** not**** but I was your circus used to cover up the existence of the bomb I can't let that slide I'm sorry"** James removes the last of the makeup, he catches a glimpse of Magda and Octopussy standing side by side; it was clear they did not know he was there. He puts up a clean shirt and pair of pants before putting on his shoes

"**This is ridiculous" **James stands up and checks himself in the mirror before heading to the door, he stands for a minute to gather himself before opening the door

"**I agree**** Commander****, this is ridiculous,**** Miss Octopussy knew nothing of this including the fact that her circus was used a tool**** in an attempt**** wage war" **Octopussy and Magda were unimpressed by James's input and blank him completely, the commander knew that this man didn't lie he had already proved that ten times over **"****It was my fault that it even ****got onto the base in the first place I ****had**** unable to warn Miss Octopussy and Miss Magda of its existence and if it hadn't been for my negligence it would have never made its way on to this base" **Octopussy gulps hard, James was defending her and she was being ignorant and childish. She was angry, she was damned angry with him but she knew that all his actions had a reason including the ones that caused harm and pain

"**Very well Miss Octopussy and Miss Magda are free to leave without charge and so are you Commander Bond" **James couldn't believe that he would not be punished for his misdoings. He would have just been happy if Octopussy got away scott free but since they were all being told they were free to go made James even happier **"You saved this base and thousands of lives I'd say you served your time don't you" **James nods and smiles. He, Octopussy and Magda leave the commander's office; Magda knew that Octopussy and James needed a few moments alone she knew they had to talk and fast before they were to act against Kamal. All three arrived at Octopussy's trailer and Magda quickly made up an excuse to get out of there before things got heated

"**I'll go and make the necessary travel arrangements" **Magda left the scene quickly; James knew she was giving himself and Octopussy room to talk on their own

"**I'm sorry" **Octopussy looks at James before pouring herself a stiff whiskey **"I shouldn't have kept the fact I was alive from you" **

"**Damn right you should****n't**** of! This**** all could have**** been avoiding if you had come to me more quickly" **James looks down at his feet liked a scolded child, he deserved this and he knew it

"**I tried" **Octopussy sits down on the sofa before looking up at James, who was looking like a lost puppy **"On the train outside your window that was me"** Octopussy closes her eyes and gulps **"If Kamal hadn't come in when he did you would have realised it was me" **Octopussy nods in recollection; it all made sense now and she only James would be as stupid enough to climb outside a moving train

"**O****f course it was you who else**** be so stupid" **James gave her that one; she was right it was pretty stupid as he looked back. Octopussy knew she had this question and she was preparing herself for the answer she knew would come **"Did you mean to jump out of the window that night?" **

"**No I didn't" **Octopussy was surprised but relieved that he didn't do it deliberately nodding her head and sighing heavily **"I didn't know Kamal would send his men that night I knew it was possibility but I didn't know when and if they would come"** Octopussy couldn't stay angry at James and she knew that; everything he was saying was making perfect sense **"Why would I want to leave you" **This statement surprised both Octopussy and James, who couldn't believe he had said that

"**I don't know why would you to?"**

"**Because I care too much about you" **Octopussy looks at James who was staring straight at her with love in his eyes. She couldn't grasp the idea of James Bond loving her it wasn't like him he wasn't the falling in love type **"What?"**

"**How many women have you said that to?" **James smiles sadly; Tracey was the last person he had said that to. He had not said it to Anya, Holly, Melina or any of the others except Tracey

"**The last person I said that to was my late wife" **Octopussy was stunned by the fact that James had been married **"She was murdered"**

"**I'm sorry" **Octopussy could see the heartbreak on James's face, he must have really loved her to be so broken inside

"**Mmmm she was beautiful and I thought she was one I was destined to be with but now I'm not so sure" **Octopussy stands and pours James a whiskey before handing it to him **"Thank you"**

**"You must have loved her very much" **James nods sadly and smiles graciously

"**Yes I did but it wasn't enough to save her" **Octopussy saw the broken man before her and knew she was looking at the real James Bond whose heart was fragile and soul was filled with anger and want of revenge **"I never got the shooter but I got her employer, he's lying at the bottom of a chimney in an abandoned warehouse" **James chuckles at the memory; Ernst Starvo Blofeld would never hurt him or anyone he cared about ever again

"**You've had your revenge James it's time to move on and learn to love again" **James looks at the woman in front of him; he puts his hand on her cheek and caresses it gently

"**Your father would be proud of you" **Octopussy's eyes fill tears, to hear that from the man who saved her father's respectability and honour was a great comfort. She sets her glass down and kisses James passionately wrapping her arms around his neck as James's free arm wraps around her waist. He frees up his another arm by putting his glass down before wrapping it around Octopussy pulling her up against him. Their tongues engage each other, James threads a hand through her hair; deepening the kiss. They soon broke for air but still held each other. Magda suddenly entered and saw the couple holding each other; she smiled loudly at the couple before clearing her throat. Octopussy snaps her head around and James lifts his head to look at Magda

"**All necessary arrangements have been made" **Octopussy nods firmly **"****The flight leaves in ninety minutes" **Magda leaves as quickly as she came wanting to give them privacy; she did not know and may never know what had happened in that trailer but it could only be good things

"**I'll need to speak a friend of mine when I get back to Delhi and I'll be right there when you lead the assault on the Monsoon Palace" **Octopussy knew James would keep his word and be right where she needed him. They knew that this romance was going to come to an end very soon and they were going to make the most of their remaining time together.


End file.
